Phineas and Ferb: A Christmas Tale
by jolleIQ
Summary: Many people ask themselves 'What is the perfect present one could get for someone'. When Phineas Flynn faces that question, will he find an awnser to it? My very own Phineas and Ferb Christmas special, enjoy! And Merry Christmas!
1. Phineas and Ferb: A Christmas Tale

**A/N: Hello and welcome everyone to this special Christmas fanfic! I have spent a long time writing this, becouse I wanted to make a very special full lenght Christmas fanfic, and I hope you will enjoy reading it, becouse I put a LOT of work and effort into it, and made it by far the longest story by me. Without further a do, feel free to dive into this special Christmas adventure!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._ The plot aswell as any original characters do belong to me, and may only be used with my permission, but I'm not that strict about it so just msg. me if you want to use anything from this story**

* * *

 **Phineas and Ferb: A Christmas Tale**

 _Christmas_ , _that one time of the year when families and friends all around the World gather together to celebrate this special event. They do so by spending time together, laughing, drinking eggnog and giving each other gifts._

 _Parents then tell their_ children _stories of a big man dressed in red, who visits their homes at night and brings all the good children presents. But only the children, adults do not recieve presents from Santa. Now why is that? Is it perhaps beocuse Santa no longer cares about them? Or maybe becouse they no longer deserve them?_

 _The awnser is much simpler than most people think; it is becouse they no longer need them. You see, there comes a time in a persons life when being with one's family is the most important thing in the World, much more important than a silly little present._

 _Yet some people still go out of their way in search of a so-called 'perfect gift', becouse they do not understand that such a gift is unnecessary. This is the story of one such person, a person with a heart of gold, a person who consistantly goes out of his way to make everyone happy._

 _He too will soon receive the awnser to the question that has been bothering him; What is the perfect gift for the person he loves?_

 _This gift is... well, why not just find out for yourself?_

* * *

Phineas had his gaze locked onto the clock. _C'mon, tick faster!_ He watched as the clock hand that indicated the seconds slowly kept moving forward, his eyes followed its every tick. He was about to go crazy, every seconds seemed like several hours as he waited for class to end. Finally, the bell rang, and the professor spoke up.

"Well students, I guess that concludes today's lesson. Now remember, I know that you are all very excited about Christmas holidays, but do remember not to slack off for two weeks alright? Aside from that, I wish you all the best of luck and happy holidays!"

"Thank you sir!" they all responded in unison. Phineas smiled _Finally!_ the young inventor thought. He then began packing his things, eager for what was about to come next.

Carol, one of his new classmates and friends, noticed his hurry, so she spoke up "Whoa, looks like someone's in a hurry!" This gained his full attention, and she continued "Why the sudden rush, the holidays have only just begun"

Phineas chuckled "I know, it's just that I have a very important, err, 'appointment' I have to get to, so I need to hurry." he explained, before continuing to pack his belongings.

"Am appointment?" Carol asked herself. It didn't take her too long to figure out what he meant, and once she did, she couldn't help but grin evily. _This is gonna be fun! Hehe!_ She then wrapped her arm around him and placed her head on his shoulder, startling him.

"Um, Carol, what are you doing?" The boy asked her in a confused tone..

She then began in a flirtatious voice "Do you really have to go, why not stay here and keep me company instead?"

Phineas looked at her with a shocked expression "Wha-" he was then cut off as she placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhhh, there's no need for that, can't you see that fate has brought the two of us together?" She then fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Phineas gulped, and started in a shaky voice "C-Carol, I-I-I have to get going, like I said I have an appointment and-" he was cut off again.

"Oh, forget about that! I'm all the company you need..." she drew closer to him.

"Carol, I have a girlfriend, remember?" he told her in a rapid and panicked voice, hoping to get out of this awkward situation.

She kept smiling "Oh, I don't mind, I mean where's the fun in having just one, I'm all yours Phineas".

Phineas' face was as red as a tomatoe at this point, and he couldn't think of a response to that. Suddenly, he could hear her chuckle, and that chuckle soon turned into all out laughter.

He glared at her and shouted angrily "CAROL!"

It took her a few moments to regain her composure, and she awnsered while trying hard not to laugh "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! But man, you should have seen the look on your face!" She then started laughing again, unable to hold it in.

She soon calmed herself down, and noticed that Phineas was not amused "Haha, real mature Carol!" the boy told her.

She then took a deep breath, finally calming herself down, and began "Sorry! I just couldn't help myself. Any way, I'm guessing from your reaction that your little, what was it again, 'Appointment' is with Isabella. Or am I wrong?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

The boy took a deep breath "Next time, try not to give me a heart-attack alright? And if you must know, yes, I'm meeting up with Isabella at the Café, and them I'm taking her out to dinner"

Carol smiled "Aww, that is so sweet! A romantic dinner for two... *sigh* I wish my boyfriend was like that, the most romantic thing he's ever done is let me pick the TV channel..." the last part came out in a rather sarcastic tone.

Phineas chuckled at that, then looked at the clock "Oh no! I'm gonna be late unless I hurry!" He stood up and ran towards the door. Before exiting he turned around and waved her goodbye "Bye Carol! Happy holidays!"

"Bye!" She responded and waved. She then heard a caugh comming from her left side, and turned to see her boyfriend Jonathan sitting there. "Um, you do know that I've been sitting here the entire time right?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.

Carol gave him an unamused look and bluntly stated "Don't remind me."

* * *

Phineas exited the collage building, and while running tried to put on his coat. He was running full speed, not wanting Isabella to wait for him too long. On the way, several people greeted him as he passed by, and he responded with a kind smile and a swift wave of his hand.

Soon enough, he spotted the small Café, and as he drew closer, saw Isabella sitting by a table, talking to someone on the phone.

"Yeah mom, me and Phineas will come over on Wednesday or so, becouse we still have a few things left to do before we leave. Yeah, Phineas has been real nice to me, as a matter of fact he's taking me out on a date later today. Who? No, I don't think-" Isabella then noticed Phineas enter through the door. The boy soon spotted her and smiled. Isabella returned the smile "Gotta go! Nos Vemos al rato Mamá!" Isabella finished before hanging up.

Phineas sat across her. "Hi Izzy! Hope I didn't make you wait for me too long"

She smiled "Nah, I got here like 10 minutes ago, and then my mom called. She wanted to know when we're comming home, and I told her that we both agreed on wednesday, that still the plan right?" the girl explained.

"Yep, as far as I'm concerned. I'm really happy that we'll get to see everyone again, you excited aswell?"

"You bet!" Isabella exclaimed. A waitress passed their table, and Phineas shouted "Excuse me! But could we get 2 hot chocolates please?" The waitress turned to them. She was an elderly woman with white curls, slightly overweight, and was wearing a yellow apron and glasses. "But of course" she spoke with a Scottish accent. She then headed to the kitchen to place the order.

Isabella then jokingly said "Aww, one for me too? You are _such_ a gentleman!"

"Wait, you wanted one too? I ordered those for myself actually" he said, with his normal voice. Isabella then said, somewhat dissapointed "Oh, that's ok, I can order another one for myself I gue-" she then noticed him chuckling.

He winked at her "Gotcha!"

"Phineas!" She responded, in a both amused and at the same time angry voice. She then spoke in a playful voice "Looks like _someone_ is going to make it on Santa's naughty list this year!" he looked at her curiously, and she then continued "But luckily for him, even if he makes it onto the naughty list, someone else is still willing to look past that" she then winked at him.

"Hmm, lucky me I guess" he replied, then smiled warmly at her "Hey, Isabella?"

"Hmm?"

"While we're at this topic, what would you think a certain girlfriend of mine would want for Christmas this year"

Isabella decided to play along "Hmm, that's a tough one! What is she like?"

"Oh, you know, kind, caring, smart, funny and not to mention the most beautyful girl in the world, I'm sure you've met her before" Phineas responded.

Isabella then leaned closer to him, touched that he thought so much of her. She then responded "Well in that case, I'm sure that she'll be happy with whatever you give her."

Phineas did not seem satisfied with that awnser, and Isabella noticed this "What's wrong Phin?"

He looked at her "Nothing Iz, its just that there must be something you really want, and don't feel embarased about asking me for it! I want to give you whatever you want, so just tell me.

She then took his hand "Phineas, like I said. It doesn't matter what it is, as long as it comes from the heart, I'll be more than happy. You don't even have to get me anything if I'm completely honest, I'm happy enough as it is" she spoke with a very sencere voice. Phineas believed her.

They then noticed the waitress comming towards then. She smiled at the two and spoke up "Two hot chocolates for the young couple, on the house"

"Thank you! But why? I mean its not like were short on money just becouse we're students or anything, plus won't you get in trouble with the boss" Phineas explained.

The waitress responded "Oh I know that. Its just that you two are regular customers here so this is the least I can do, and it's not like I can get fired for it or anything since my husband owns the place, so no need to worry. Enjoy you drinks." She said, and started walking away.

"Thank you!" The two resonded, and began drinking their hot chocolates.

Phineas then asked Isabella "Wow, that was really nice of her."

Isabella sipped some of her chocolate, then responded "Yeah, she's really nice."

The two sad there in a companioable silence, enjoying their hot chocolates on this cold winter day.

* * *

Later that night, the two returned to their apartment after dinner at a local platypus themed restaurant. After Phineas had decided to study at Try-State State, the two agreed that sharing an apaetment was the best solution from the very start, since that meant being able to spend more time together and only paying half the rent each, plus the two could make up for lost time, time lost due to the boy's obliviousness in previous years.

"That was delecious! Much better than that badger restaurant we went to last time." Isabella commented.

Phineas smiled "Yeah, and to think the owner recognised me!" His expression then dropped slightly as he came to a realisation "Has my face really not changed at all?"

Isabella chuckled at that. It was true, the boy looked exactly the same as he did that summer all those years ago, exept that he was much taller now. "Don't worry about it, you look just fine to me. Any way, I'm gonna go take a shower" she then walked into the bathroom.

Phineas' phone started ringing, and he promptly picked it up "Hello" he greeted.

"Hi Phineas, how's it going?" A female voice asked.

Phineas smiled upon recognising his sister's voice "It's goong great Candace. But, why the sudden call?"

"Well, I tried reaching you earlier, but you wouldn't pick up. Mom wanted me to ask you if you were comming home for the holidays" she explained

Phineas slapped himself across the forehead "Oh shoot! I forgot to mention didn't I? Me and Isabella are comming home on wednesday, becouse we still have some stuff to do before we leave"

"Alright. Any way, how's it going between you two?" Candace asked, although she already knew the awnser.

Phineas smiled "It's going great! We just got back from our date at the restaurant, which is why I didn't pick up my phone. She's just so perfect you know!"

Candace laiughed a bit "I'm sure she is. Any way, you decided on what to give her for Christmas this year?"

"Nothing special really, she said that she doesn't want anything big, so probably a box of chocolates or somethig like that" he hapilly responded. The line then fell silent. "Hello?" He asked, and still got no response "Candace, are you still there?"

What he heard next was so loud that he had to move the phone away from his ear "A BOX OF CHOCOLATES!?"

He innocently responded "Um, yes?"

"You're telling me that this is your first Chrustmas as a couple, and you're planning on giving her a box of chocolates! What, you wanna break up with her or something!?" Candace had a very histerical voice.

Phineas quickly responded "Break up! What, of course not! Why would you even ask such a silly question?"

"Well, that's what its gonna look like if you ask me" Candace responded, leaving Phineas confused. He asked her "Why, she doesn't want anything extravagant, she said so herself."

Candace took a deep breath, then began "Phineas, now listen very carefully. You may think that she meant what she said, but in reality that means 'You had better get me the best gift a girl could ever wish for, or else' I'm a woman so trust me, I know this"

Phineas scratched the back of his head "But, why did she say that she didn't want anything special then?"

"Becouse dummy, it's a test" Candace explained

"A test?" The inventor asked.

"Yes, a test. She wants to see if you truly care about her enough to get here something even if she told you not to"

Phineas blinked in confusion "But why would she do that?" He asked his older sister.

"To see if you're boyfriend material of course. You're lucky I called, or you would have looked like a complete jerk in front of her" his sister stated.

"Well, what do I get her then?"

"How should I know? She's your girlfriend, you should know what's best to give her. Just remember that it has to be something special nd perfect so that it will knock the breath out of her when she sees it. And oh, one more thing; don't directly ask her what she wants and make sure to keep it a suprise or she's going to be boiling mad, understood?"

"Yes, understood" he replied.

"Good, then I guess I'll see you on wednesday, good luck bro, take care!"

"Thanks, you to!" Phineas then hung up the phone. "Special and perfect eh?" He muttered to himself. As always, he trusted his older sister's judgement, and decided to follow it, thinking it was best to do so.

The bathroom door opened "I'm done! Hey, who were you talking to?" Isabella asked, a towel wrapped around her body and another on her head.

Phineas replied "Oh, just Candace, she wanted to make sure that we come home for the halidays becouse I forgot to tell mom about it."

Isabella shook her head at him, being used to the boy constantly forgetting about such simple things. She then made fer way to the couch and turned on the TV "Care to join me?" She asked him and patted the space next to her.

Phineas smiled "Sure, just let me take a shower first" the boy then made his way into the bathroom, took a shower, changed into his PJ's, and went back to the room. He sat down next to Isabella, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, and Phineas wrapped his arm around her.

The two then started watching TV, and soon they both laid down on the couch, Phineas wraping his arms around Isabella as she laid on his lap. Compfortable in such a position, the two eventually fell into a peaceful slumber with content smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Izzy, hurry! I wanna leave before the roads get crowded on the streets!" the boy shouted impatiently. He had been waiting in the car for well over 20 minutes, yet the girl still refused to come down.

The boy was not too happy. In spite of having looked in every store, gift shop and even a pawn-shop, he still hadn't found anything worthy of his girlfriend. At first he had taken his sister's words half heartedly, but as he noticed more and more comertials, advertisements and other such things pointing out the importance of presents, he started worrying about his sister's words.

Every time he and Isabella went out, he would observe her very closely to see if anything caught her eye, and occasionally say things like 'that sure looks nice, doesn't it?' or 'I bet this would look good on you' while hoping for Isabella to give him any kind of hint. She, however, simply smiled at him stated that she did not need it, whatever it may have been.

Isabella then looked out the window and shouted down at him "Hold your horses! Just let me pack a few things alright? I'll be right down!" she then dissapeared into the apartment again.

Phineas turned the car engine off, not to let out too many emissions, and leaned back into the driver's seat. The last time they had driven home for a visit had gone just like this, no matter how much stuff they packed, Isabella always seemed to find _something_ that the two just had take with them.

He then looked out the window, and noticed Carol walking on the sidewalk with Jonathan. The boy rolled down the window and shouted "Hey Carol, John, how's it going?"

The two turned in his direction, and walked towards the car. Carol greeted him "Hi Flynn, going somewhere?" She asked, noticing the luggage in the back seat. Phineas smiled "Yeah. Me and Izzy are heading back to Maple Drive right now, we're going to stay there over the holidays."

"That sounds nice dude. But where is Isabella?" Jonathan asked.

Phineas poited to the open window and said "Packing. Since the whole apartment doesn't fit inside our suitcases, she decided only to take most of it with us..." he explained in a sarcastic tone. Carol laughed at this. " That's little miss fireside girl for ya, 'always prepared'."

Phineas then asked "Any way, where you two headed?"

Carol smiled and began "Well, Jonathan said that he's getting me a pet snake for Christmas, and told me to come with him to pick out whichever one I want, how cool is that!" She seemed very excited.

Jonathan smiled and stated "Well, you've been wanting one for a long time now, so I figured this would be the perfect gift for you."

"And right you were, it's perfect!" she then gave him a small peck on the cheek.

The word 'perfect' made Phineas uneasy. He then looked at Jonathan, and asked the boy "Hey, John, how exactly did you know what the perfect gift for her would be?"

Jonathan looked back curiously "Well, she wanted something to creep her parents out with, plus she likes snakes, so I figured she would like it. Why do you ask?"

Phineas lowered his voice "Well, becouse I want to get Isabella the perfect gift for Christmas aswell, but I don't know where to start" he explained.

Carol then raised an eyebrow "Um, why not just ask her?"

"Oh, becouse she'd get furious, everyone would laught at me and then the entire planet would blow up" he casually responded. Carol and John shared a confused look with each other.

Carol then said 'OK... any way, we gotta get going, good luck with your thing I guess" she responded, and the two walked off.

"Well, they weren't of much use to me *sigh*. Maybe Ferb will have some ideas... note to self, ask him later" Phineas muttered. He then heard the door of the apartment building close, and Isabella was there, carrying a backpack and two more suitcases with her.

Phineas exclaimed "Whoe! Did you pack the rest of the apartment in there?"

"No, just my clothes" she calmly responded. Phineas simply sat there in silence, not daring to say anything. Isabella put the suitcases in the trunk and her backpack on the back seat, then sat down on the front seat, closed the door and buckled herself in. "Alright, ready when you are" she told Phineas.

The boy started up the engine, and stated "Danville, here we come!" He then released the parking-break and the two drove off. Even as they were driving, in the back of his mind, Phineas kept thinking what to get her for Christmas. In spite of her telling him that a gift wasn't even necessary, his sister's words made him worry; what if she really was testing him.

He doubted it, but something kept telling him to listen to Candace, since she had lots of relationship experience. _I need help, fast!_ he concluded, and returned his focus to the road.

* * *

After a long drive due to the snowy and crouded roads, the two finally made it to Maple Drive. Phinesas parked the car in front of the house, and the two stepped out. It was already dark outside.

Phineas opened the door for Isabella "After you" he insisted. Isabella smiled, touched by his gesture, then walked in. Phineas followed her, closing the door behind him,

"We're home!" The boy exclaimed. As he was about to take a step forward, he felt something holding his leg back. The boy looked down and smiled

"Hi uncle Phineas!" The small 5 year old Amanda exclaimed, happy to see him. (A/N the wiki sais she is around 15 in the episode 'Quantinum Boogaloo', and this is set 10 years in the future, so unless I did my math wrong she should be 5 years old)

"Hi Amanda, long time no see!" He said and leaned down "Boy, someone sure has grown!"

Amanda then looked at Isabella "Hi aunt Isabella!" She exclaimed. The older girl chuckled, then said "I'm not really your aunt..." she then leaned very close to the small girl's ear "...yet" she whispered and Amanda giggled. Phineas raised an eyebrow, not hearing her whisper, but didn't pursue the issue.

Isabella then asked the girl "Where are Candace and Jeremy?"

"Mommy and daddy said that they were going to visit mommy's friend Stacy, and said that I'm in charge until they get back!" The girl said

"Kids! How are you two?" The two heard a familiar voice say. It was none other than Linda, who walked over to them "Glad you two could make it! It seems like such a long time"

The two smiled at her "Thanks mom, feels good to be home, right Iz?"

"Speaking of home, I promised my mom to visit her as soon as I arrived, I hope you don't mind?" She asked, worried that Linda might have missunderstood something. The woman simply smiled at her "No problem at all dear, Vivian has been really excited these past few days, so you just go on ahead"

Isabella smiled and then turned towards Phineas. The two softly kissed.

They then heard Amanda giggle and eyed her curiously, the girl then started singing "Uncle Phin and Isabella, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The two laughed at her silly antics, and Isabella turned back to Phineas "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure thing, good night!" He waved her goodbye as she left the house, and walked across the street.

Linda smiled "Looks like you two are getting along nicely" she commented.

"Is Ferb home yet?" The boy asked.

"He came home a few hours ago, your father picked him and Vanessa up at the airport. Ferb is upstairs right now." The woman explained. Phineas nodded, and went upstairs.

Once he opened the door, he spotted Ferb lying on the bed, reading some classical English book. Phineas found the book dull, but Ferb seemed to like classical literature.

"Hi Ferb! Long time no see." Phineas greeted. Ferb, upon hearing his voice, put the book down and smiled at his brother. "Mom told me you came here with Vanessa, isn't she with you?" The boy asked, having half expected to find the two of them together up here.

Ferm then said "Oh, she is, but she decided to stay at her father's house so it wouldn't be cramped up in here. I'm guessing that Isabella is at her parents house aswell?"

Phineas smiled and nodded. "Yeah, her mom told her to come over as soon as we arrived. Any way, how are things in England?"

Ferb blinked once "Alright I guess. I thought that I would have trouble with housing, but thankfully Reginald invited me to stay with him and grandma Winifred, and the two were kind enough to let Vanessa stay over aswell"

"Still can't believe you're dating an older lady, nice going!" The two then bumped fists, Ferb smiling cooly.

Ferb then spoke up "Thank you. And how are things with Isabella going?" He asked. Phineas thought for a moment, which made Ferb slightly worried. He then responded "Things are going great, but I've been a bit troubled these last few days to be honest..."

Ferb raised an eyebrow, indicating for him to continue, and he did "You see bro, I realised that it's out first Christmas as an official couple, so I want to get her something really special, but I don't know what." He explained.

"You're worried about something as silly as a present? Phineas, you should know better than anyone that Isabella isn't the kind of person to want spectacular gifts. I'm sure that she'll be happy with anything really" Ferb explained.

Phineas sighed "She told me that aswell, but I don't know... what if she expects something amazing after all, and is just testing me?"

"Did Candace tell you that?" Ferb asked, this seeming very familliar to him.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Phineas returned, amazed at how perceptive Ferb was.

Ferb shook his head, then said confidently "Look Phineas, I am certain that Isabella is not doing this to test you. If she said that a gift was unnecessary, then you should believe her"

Phineas asked him "How can you be so sure?"

"Well, first of all, as I already mentioned, Isabella is not the kind of girl who only thinks about material gifts, but the main reason is becouse she-" he was about to say, when he was cut off by his phone ringinh. He awnsered "Good evening, Ferb speaking. What, now? But... Oh alright, I'll be there in a flash." He hung up.

"What's wrong?" Phineas asked.

"Vanessas father got stuck on the roof somehow and she wants me to get him down. I have to go over at once or else he's going to have to wait several hours for help" Ferb rolled his eyes.

Phineas chuckled; typical Dr.D, no matter how smart the man was, he always managed to end up in the dumbest situations, whether it was his own going or not.

He then noticed something "Hey, where's Perry? I didn't see him when I came in"

* * *

 _At Doofenshmirtz Inc._

Doof was stuck on the roof with Perry, and the former evil scientist kept glaring at the platypus.

Doof spoke up "This is your fault you know!" He exclaimed engrily. Perry simply gave him a sheepish smile, while Doof kept glaring at him

* * *

"Hmm... must be asleep somewhere I guess" Phineas concluded.

Ferb then put on a warm jacket and said "I'll probably end up staying the night there, so don't bother waiting for me. See you tomorrow" Ferb waved him goodbye, then exited the room, leaving Phineas alone. The boy sighed sadly; even after talking to his brother he was not one step closer to figuring out what the perfect gift for Isabella was.

He collapsed onto the bed "Argh! Christmas is in 3 days, and I still don't know where to even start!" The boy was angry at himself. He had known the girl his entire life, yet he could not think of what would be the perfect gift for her.

His thoughts were interrupted bt his cellphone ringing. He picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi Phineas, it's me Candace. I'm at Stacy's house and wanted to make sure you two made it home safely" his sister greeted him.

He responded "Hi Candace. Yeah, me and Isabella came home just a few minutes ago actually. Amanda already told me that you were at Stacy's. I have to say, she sure does have your enthusiasm" he joked.

Candace laughed a bit "Yeah, **that** she does. Any way, have you found anything for Isabella yet?" she asked, expecting him to have found something by now. Phineas sighed "No, I tried looking for something, but didn't really find anything worth getting her. I just asked Ferb about it, and he wasn't very helpful... what should I do, Christmas is in 3 days!"

Candace thought "Hmm, maybe you should try asking someone other than Ferb" she suggested.

"But who?"

"Well, how about her old troop members? I'm sure they can tell you what she's always wanted from you, I mean she did kind of daydream about you every day, and usually talked to them about it as far as I know."

Phineas smiled "That's a great idea! She hung out with them a lot, and is still in touch with them. The'll definitely help me out. I'd better text Gretchen or someone to meet up with me so that we can talk."

"Alright then. Oh. Goota go! Good luck bro. Bye!" Candace hung up. Stacy then walked in and asked her "Hey, who were you talking to? And what was all the fuss about?" She asked her.

"Oh, just Phineas. He still hasn't found the perfect gift for Isabella and he's worried about it, so told him to ask the old fireside girls for help" she explained, causing Stacy to raise an eyebrow at her "Perfect gift? Why would he be worried about that?"

"Becouse he wanted to give Isabella a stinking box of chocolates at first! Luckily for him, I called just in time to prevent a possible disaster" Candace explained proudly.

Stacy was amazed at how little Candace had matured, but decided that it wasn't worth her time dealing with it, so she let the matter be and sat down beside Candace to watch some TV.

* * *

The next day, Phineas was sittig nervously on a bench at the park, waiting for the girls to show up. He had texted Gretched last night and told her to meet him here with the rest of the group, becouse he needed their help. She agreed, but added that only Holly and Addyson would come along, since the rest of the girls were out of town.

He thought that he would have trouble explaining it to Isabella at first, but she called him in the morning and told him that her mother needed her to help out in the family restaurant, due to one of the waitresses falling ill. Phineas was actually relieved to hear that, it saving him a lot of trouble. He instead made plans to pick her up after work and just walk sroung town together, to which she happily agreed.

Phineas spotted 3 girls walking towards him. He raised his hand and greeted "Hi! Thanks for comming here on such short notice"

Holly replied "No problem. The moment I got the text saying that you needed help, I couldn't say no."

Gretchen then started "So, you didn't really tell us a lot yesterday. What exactly do you need help with?" She asked.

Phineas said, rather nervously "Isabella..." this caused the three to look at him questioningly.

Addyson spoke up "Why, is something wrong?" She asked, hoping that it was nothing too serious.

Phineas replied "Well, I kind of want to give her a special Christmas present, but I'm having trouble finding something, so I was hoping that you girls could help me out"

The three exchanged a look, then smiled. Gretchen stated "Well, you've come to the right people! Now, could you explain your situation in a bit more detail?"

Phineas thought for a moment, then spoke up "Well, she told me that she didn't really want anything special, but then Candace told me that since it was our first Christmas as a couple, I should get her something really special and perfect. I tried finding out what she wanted without asking her becouse I didn't want to ruin the suprise, but she didn't really give me any obvious hints. So I was thinking that you girls might have some advice on what to get her. So, any ideas?" He conclided.

Holly smiled and awnsered with a suggestive voice "Well, when we were younger she always dreamed about you proposing to her."

Addyson then pushed Holly playfully while smiling a bit herself "Holly, be serious!"

"I am!" She defended.

Phineas then coughed, causing the girls to turn their attention back to him, and said "Um, is there anything _beside_ marriage that she's always wanted?" He asked, not really ready to take that big step yet, and being certain that Isabella thought the same.

Gretchen was the next to speak up "Hmm, how about you take her on a romantic date? You know, like the one you made for Mishti and Baljeet all those years ago." Gretchen suggested.

Phineas gave her an embarassed look "I kind of already treid that, remember?..."

 _Que Flashback_

Phineas and Isabella were sitting at a table for two inside a big room, Isabella having an awkward expression on her face. Next to the table was a small orchestra playing classical music, and rose pedals suddenly fell down on them, completely covering both them and the table. Above the table, a grown-up Buford dressed in a Cupid costume and being help by a rope was hanging.

Isabella didn't really know how to react to all of this, and Phineas scratched the back of his head. "You know in retrospect, this _may_ not have been one of my best ideas..."

Buford then spoke up "No worries, just wait till you hear me sing *caugh* OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH-" the rope then snapped, dropping Buford down headfirst onto the table.

Isabella spoke up awkwardly "So... up for some Chinese food?"

 _End of Flashback_

"Oh, right, THAT." Gretchen spoke up.

"I still don't know how you thought that that was a good idea..." Holly told him.

"Alright then, no romantic date" Gretchen stated. "How about some jewelry? All girls love jewelry." She suggested.

Adyson quickly contered "I don't think so, Isabella doesn't even weak earrings, so I doubt she's too fond of jewelry."

"True..." Gretchen admitted.

"Plus I don't want to give her just anything, I want to give her something really special you know?" Phineas explained.

The group then fell silent as they thought. Adyson then snapped her fingers and exclaimed "I got it! You know how Isabella always loved working on your inventions and thought they were really cool right?"

"Yeah" Phineas replied.

"Well, how about you make something special just for her! I'm sure she'd love it, and it's also something only you can give her!" Adyson finished.

Phineas smiled "That's a great idea Adyson!" the boy said happily.

Holly then added "Yeah! But what are you going to make her?"

Phineas' expression dropped when he came to a realisation; he had no clue of what to make for her. "I...I don't know. Do you girls have any ideas?" he asked them.

Holly frowned "You mean to tell me that you can defy the laws of physics on a daily basis, but you can't come up with anything to make for her?"

Phineas made an embarassed expression, causing the three to give him worried looks. Gretchen explained to him "Phineas, this is something the three of us can't help you with"

"Why!?" He asked, not understanding why they couldn't help. Gretchen then exlained to him "Phineas, you said yourself that it has to be something perfect and special right?"

"Yeah"

"Well if it has to be something special, then it has to be something that you come up with youself. We can't really tell you what that something is, becouse it's not our place to know." She finished.

Phineas sighed sadly; the girls were right. Unless it came directly from him, it woudln't mean much to her, plus not being able to think of what to make for a girl he had known his entire life was just depressing.

Adyson smiled slightly "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll think of something. Just don't give up and try your best."

Phineas took a deep breath and also put a soft smile on his face "You're right, I'll come up with something, I'm sure I will, and it's going to be the best Christmas present ever!"

"That's the spirit!" Holly exclaimed. (Insert cheesy joke here: Christmas spirit! :D Get it? Get it? Anyone... K den...)

Gretchen added "Yeah, I'm sure its going to turn out great and Izzy will love it! Sorry we couldn't be of any more help tho..."

"No problem, you've helped me plenty, the rest is just up to me!"

"Well, we gotta go, good luck!" Adyson said, and the three walked away. Phineas put his hand in his pockets and sat there, deep in thought. Christmas eve was in 2 days...

 _Later that day_

Phineas was standing in front of the Nosh Olé Mexican-Jewish Café (A/N I misspelled this 6 times..), ready to pick Isabella up. He was not in a good mood; even after spending several hours in the part thinking about what to make her for Christmas, he still hadn't come up with anything! Sure, he had had several ideas, such as a giant statu of her with foreworks, or using his power in the city council and dedicate a day in the year to her, but neither of those ideas would mean anything special to the girl.

He put on a smile, not wanting her to see him upset, and entered the Café.

"Hello!" He greeted as cheerfully as possible. Isabella, who was still in her uniform, turned to him and smiled "Phineas!" The girl exclaimed, then ran to him and literally lept into his arms.

"Whoa!" The boy said, slightly startled by her action "Isabella, what's the matter?"

She lockded her eyes with his and smiled softly "Nothing is wrong silly! I'm just happy to see you is all..." she said with a soft and loving voice, then kissed him on the lips.

The two then heard caugh, and broke their little reunion. They saw Vivia standing there, giving the two an amused smile and playfully shaking her head. "Well, looks like someone is trying to steal my waitress, no?" the woman jokingly said.

Phineas chuckled "Guitly as charged!" he admitted.

Isabella then turned to back tim "Phineas, I wasn't expecting you to show up so early! I'm still at work" she explained.

"I know, but I got tired of waiting, so I came a bit early" he explained. That was partly true, he had been eager to see her, but there was another reason he had come; he simply _had_ to see his girlfriend in a waitress uniform!

"I'm really glad that you came early, but I still have another hour before my shift ends, do you mind waiting until then?"

"Not at all, I'll just have something to drink and enjoy watching you work" Phineas told her, the 2nd part causing her to blush slightly. Vivian then spoke up "Isa, table three is still waiting!"

"Shoot! I completely forgot!" she then rushed to the other end of the Café to server the customers sitting there. Vivian chuckled and then turned to Phineas "She relly is energetic, you sure you can handle her?" she jokingly asked him.

Phineas smiled and replied "I'll do my best"

"Well, seeing as how Isa is busy, why don't you just sit down and order something, family discount!" Vivian told him, considering him a part of the family already. The boy nodded and was then lead to table. He started looking around the restaurant.

"Wow, come to think of it, this is my first time in here... it's really nice" he admitted. He started scanning the place, and then stopped as he spotted something on the wall "Hey, what's that?" he asked the woman, and pointed to a picture on the wall.

Vivian smiled "That old thing? It's a picture of Isa from when she was younger and we still lived in Mexico" the woman explained. Phineas eyed the picture. Indeed, upon closer inspection it was easily recognisable that it was his dearest friend on the picture, and on the picture was also an elderly man.

"Who's that standing next to her?" the boy asked. Vivian then softly spoke "Her grandfather, Esteban Garcia-Shapiro" The woman then lowered her voice "This picture was actually taken the day before he passed away" she explained.

"Oh..." Phineas said sadly. Then looked at the picture again. The man was holding Isabella in his arms, lifting her above his head, and the small girl had a bright smile on her face. "She looks so happy" Phineas stated.

Vivian nodded "Si. Isa and her grandfather were very close, he loved playing with her, making her laugh and smile, and she was always very excited whenever she saw him. He would always bring her gifts, play with her, and make make the most ridiculous promises to her. He loved my daughter very much" Vivian explained, with slightly teary eyes.

Phineas raised an eyebrow "Promises?"

"Yes, he often promised her various things, and then tried his best to fulfill them. This one time for example, he promised that he would let her ride an elephant like the one she saw at the Circus, and then spent an entire year saving money just so that he could rent one for her to ride..." she explained, having very fond memories of her father.

"Wow, and he fufilled every one of them?" Phineas asked, impressed at what he had heard. Vivian then sighed sadly and began in an equally sad voice " I mentioned that this picture was taken on the day before he left us right?" the boy nodded "Well, on this day he made his last promise to her, and never managed to fulfill it... well, not that he ever could have any way" Vivian added.

"What did he promise her?" Phineas asked curiously, wondering what kind of promise the man could have made.

Vivian continued "Well, I don't know if you already knew this, but when she was younger, our little Isa would spend hours looking at the sky at night, gazing at the counless stars. She sometimes even refused to go to bed becouse of it!" the woman exclaimed.

This piece of information was new to Phineas. Sure, Isabells liked the stars in the sky, but he never knew just how much she had loved them in her youth.

Vivian continued her story "Any way, one night, Esteban brought a telescope with him he had borrowed from a friend, and asked her if she wanted to look through it. Our little Isa was shocked, she never could have imagined how pretty the stars looked up close.

 _Que Flashback_

 _Little 5-year-old Isabella was looking through the telescope, her mouth wide open as she looked at the stars._

 _"Wow!" she exclaimed "They're even prettier now!"_

 _The old man chuckled "I know, beautyful aren't they?" he asked, a spanish accent noticable in his voice._

 _Isabella took her eye off the telescope, and smiled at the man "They sure are! I never even noticed how many shapes there are! I mean look!" She pointed at the sky "That one looks like a plane! And that one reminds me of a small puppy! And that one..." the girl continued explaining with pure delight, and the elderly man smiled._

 _The man then spoke up himself, interrupting her little happy rant "There are many shapes no? But do you know which one my favourite is?" he asked yhe girl, and she nodded._

 _The man then kneeled down beside her and pointed at the stars "That one" he said._

 _The little girl didn' t see anthing there, so she turned to him and raised an eyebrow "What do you mean? I don't see anything."_

 _"Really, so you don't see it?" he asked playfully, and the girl shook her head. He then continued "Such a shame, it is the most wonderful shape in the entire sky, oh well..." he teased her._

 _Isabella then jumped, annoyed that she could not see it "What is it!?" she asked, wanting to know._

 _The man smiled softly, then stated "A shape of a little angel-" he then lifted her up "-the little angel who is in my arms right now!" he concluded, causing Isabella to break into laughter._

 _She then said "No it's not!" she then giggled._

 _"Oh, yes it is! And if it isn't, I will align the stars so you can one day see it to!" the man said._

 _"Promise?" she asked him, taking his words seriously._

 _He chuckled "Yes, I promise." He told her. The two then heard the door behing them open, and the moment they turned around they were blinded by a bright camera flash._

 _End of Flashback_

Vivian was holding the picture in her hands, and had teary eyes and a soft smile.

"So you took this picture?" Phineas asked twe woman, to which she nodded. "Si. The two were just so happy"

"What happened after that?" Phineas asked her.

Vivian took a deep breath to calm herself "I told Isa that it was past her beadtime and we all headed to sleep. The next morning, Esteban never woke up..." she sadly explained.

The two then turned their gazes toward Isabella, who was serving an elderly couple at table 6. Vivian continud "After he passed away, Isabella was devestated and refused to speak for an entire month, all she would when we begged her to snap out of it was 'he promised me' and that he would one day come back and fulfill his promise and align the stars for her..." Vivian finished.

"Align the stars you say?" Phineas asked, now deep in thought.

Vivian wiped her eyes and chuckled "Yes, silly isn't it? But Isa truly believed him. Any way, enough of that, you just make yourself compfortable and I'll bring you a hot drink while you wait here" the woman said, then walked into the kitchen.

Phineas looked at the picture again, and then as Isabella. He smiled _I know what I'm gonna make for Christmas!_ he thought enthusiastically, finally having a decent plan. He then frowned _This is going to be tough... I'm gonna need help if I wanna have it done by Christmas Eve, and I know just the right person!_

* * *

Phineas was walking down the lit street with Isabella, her arm wrapped around his. Her shift had taken longer than expected, and to top it off her mother had asked her to come to work tomorrow aswell due to her regular employee still being sick, so the two decided to enjoy the rest of the day.

"So, you done any Christmas shopping?" she asked Phineas. He responded "Well, Candace and Jeremy told me not to waste money for their sake, mom and dad said something similar, and Ferb told me he was ok too, so I only ended up getting something for you, Amanda , Perry and Dr.D"

Isabella laughed at that statement. "That was to be expected, since collage students aren't really known for having tons of cash to spend." She stated, then fell silent, which slightly confused the boy, who had expected her to ask details about her present. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" She asked, equally confused now.

"Aren't you gonna ask me what I got for you?" he stated.

"Why should I? I'll get it soon enough any way, so there's no need to find out yet"

Phineas frowned "Come on, aren't you at least a little bit curious?" He asked.

Isabella responded in a regular voice "Not really. I already told you the other day that it doesn't really matter what it is." she explained.

"Come on, just ask! Pleeeeeease?" He begged.

Isabella rolled her eyes "Alright... *caugh* So Phineas, what did you get me for Chiristmas?" She asked, putting on a smile and speaking in a cheerful voice.

The boy then smiled "It's a suprise!" he stated. Isabella playfully punched him in the shoulder, causing the boy to chuckle slightly, to which she shook her head.

"You're such a tease!" She exclaimed, and then he responded by giving her a peck on the lips, Phineas then spoke up "You'll just have to wait till Christmas eve. But promise you, you'll love it! It's gonna be perfect!".

"I'm sure I will" she replied lovingly, and then shared a kiss with him. As they broke apart, Phineas stared into her eyes, the following thoughts running through his head: _I get to work ASAP if I want to have it done. I can't let her down!_

"Hey, Izzy?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"So, my old science teacher called me earlier, and wants me to stop by tomorrow to help him work on something. It's super important and it's probably going to take all day" He lied to her.

Isabella frowned "Does this mean we won't see each other tomorrow at all?" She asked with a dissapointed voice.

"Kinda. Sorry..." Phineas apologised. He hated seeing her sad, but if he was going to havd it done by Christmas eve, he needed as much time as he could get.

Isabella then spoke up "Oh alright. Just make sure that the guy doesn't teleport you both to Jupiter by accident alright?"

"That was only one time and it wasn't Jupiter, it was Saturn." Phineas corrected, trying to defend Dr.D. Isabella didn't seem satisfied with that awnser, so Phineas spoke up again "OK! OK! I promise!". She then smiled. The couple spent the rest of the day aimlessly wandering around, happy to be side by side after a long day apart.

They returned to the Flynn-Fletcher household in the late evening, and upon entering the house, the two noticed Linda, Candace and Amanda sitting on the couch watching TV, with Jeremy and Lawrence asleep next to each other, both with open mouths.

Amanda noticed them and put a single index-finger on her lip. The two found the sight amusing; 2 grown men asleep on the couch while a little 5-year-old was still wide awake.

Isabella then kissed Phineas on the cheek and whispered "Guess I'b better go, don't want to wake them up. Bye Phin". She silently made her way outside, carefully closing the door behind her. Once the girl hadnleft, Candace stood up and motioned for Phineas to folloow her. The boy did so, and the two went into the kitchen.

"So" Candace began, once they was out of earshot from anyone "Any luck?" She asked him, not even bothering to state the subject.

Phineas smkled "Yep!" He exclaimed, causing Candace to make a 'shhhhhhh' sound, not wanting to wake Jeremy or her father.

Phineas then spoke in a quiet voice "Yeah. I finally figured out the perfect gift for her." He explained.

"Well, what is it?" Candave asked, eager to know.

"Sorry, but I want it to stay a suprise for now. But I can tell you that she's gonna love it!" He quietly exclaimed.

"That's good. I'm cheering for ya little bro." Candace stated. "Thanks" the boy replied, then the two went back to the living room to watch TV.

* * *

Later that night, Phineas was busy drawing blueprints for his invention he planned to make for Isabella; a special bracelet that would allow the manipulation of space-time itself, and would consequently allow her to realign the stars at whim.

This was no easy task. Alone figuring out the calculations and time manipulating mechanism was hard. He decided to do those with Doofenshmirtz tomorrow, and instead focused on the look of the bracelet. He didn't want it to look like just any regular old bracelet, he wanted it to look very good so that she would enjoy wearing it aswell as using it.

He suddenly hear the door open, and spotted his step brother walking in. "Hi Ferb, enjoyed your day with Vanessa?" Phineas askec his brother.

Ferb, still being a man of few words, responded with a simple thimbs-up. He then also asked "And you?"

"Sure did! Isabella had to work today, but we still managed to spend some time together." Phineas explained.

"No big deal really, you'll get to see her tomorrow again any way"

"Not exactly..." Phineas inquired, causing Ferb to raise an eyebrow. He then continued "I finally came up with a gift for Isabella, but I need some time to make it, so I'm heading over to Vanessa's dad tomorrow and asking him to help me build this thing. I didn't want to bother you with it since you're busy as always, so I'm going to ask him instead." he explained.

Ferb made a worried exoression "Aren't you overthinking this? I mean I'm sure that you needn't have to go to such lenghts just to make a present-"

"No Ferb, I have to!" He cut him off "I want to make something special for her and prove that I'm a wonderful boyfriend, so I have to do this!" He explained.

Ferb sighed "If you think it's necessary... just make sure you don't go totally overboard on this, alright?"

Phineas smiled "No worries Ferb. It's just a bracelet that controls space-time, what could go wrong?" Phineas asked. Ferb gave him the _You did NOT just seriously ask me that_ look.

The door of their room opened, and Linda walked in "Sorry to disturb you, but I just wanted to let you two know that we're having the Garcia-Shapiros, Johnsons and the Doofenshmirtzes over on Christmas eve, so we can all celebrate as one big family. That ok with you two, or did you have any other plans?."she asked

"Not me. Ferb?" He then looked at his brother, who shook his head.

Linda smiled "Great. Well, good night you two" the woman finished, then closed the door. Ferb let out a long yawn, and jumped into bed. "Night" the brit stated, and almost instantly fell asleep.

That night, Phineas was up until 2AM, refusing to go to bed until the design of ghe bracelet was perfect. He had ended up with a round braceled in the shape of a big ring, with several hearts and flowers engraved into it, and a small button in the shape of a heart on it. Satisfied, the inventor didn't even bother to shower or change, but instead just hopped into bed and fell asleep.

The first hour of slumber was peaceful, but then he had a nightmare.

 _Que nightmare sequence_

 _"Here you go Isabella, merry Christmas!" Phineas exclaimed, and handed Isabella a small box. Isabella opened it, and glared at him "A bracelet!?" She exclaimed, causing his bright smile to disappear "You think an ungly bracelet is what I wanted for our first Christmas as a couple!?"_

 _Phineas gulped, then proceeded to explain "It-it ah, it's not just an ordinary bracelet."_

 _"Oh really?" She asked sarcastically, not believing him._

 _Phineas continued "It has the power to realign stars!" He explained, hoping ghat she would be satisfied with that awnser. She, however, kept glaring at him and flatly stated "I'm sure it does! Let me guess, it can also spawn unicorns and let me fly?" She mockingly asked._

 _"It's true! I'll show you!" He exclaimed, then grabbed her by the wrist and proceeded to drag her outside. Once they were there, he took the bracelet from her and stated "Look and be amazed!" then pushed the button. 10 seconds passed, then enother 10 and another, yet nothing had happened. Phineas pressed the button several times, yet his efforts were in vain; the device did not work._

 _Isabella then turned him around and slapped him across the face, then yelled angrily "If you think this is some kind of joke, then you can just laugh all by youself! We're through!"_

 _Isabella then turned around and started walking away. Phineas ran after her, wanting to explain the misunderstanding, but no matter how fast he ran the distance between then kept increasing. "Izzy, wait!" he yelled, hoping that she would stop, but she didn't. Eventually, she had vanished from his sight entirely, and the collapsed to his knees, his heart shattered into a million and one pieces. Unable to held it in, he screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice full of sorrow and regret " **ISABELLA!"**_

 _End nightmare_

Phineas awoke, panting heavily and feeling his heart pounding inside of his chest. He felt moisture in his eyes, and wiped them with his hand. _Tears?_ he thought, unable to comprehend what had happened. He spent the next hour just sitting there, staring into the void, recovering from the nightmare, his mind blank like a fresh sheet of paper.

After calming down, he finally laid his head back onto the pillow, and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep again.

The boy clenched his fists, and said to himself in a determined voice ' _I won't lose her like this! First thing in the morning I'll head straight to Dr.D and make this bracelet, and tomorrow Isabella will be so happy once she sees it, she'll never want to leave me!_

The boy then forced himself to sleep, determined to start working on the bracelet as soon as the Sun shone.

* * *

The following morning, Phineas was standing in front of D. Inc. (A/N In the episode 'Act your age' which is placed a few !onths before the events of this story, the word 'Evil' is removed from both the logo and the jingle. In the jingle it is replaced with 'hmm-hmm). The boy had woken up very early, and didn't even bother to wake his brother. Instead he simply rushed to Dr.D's place, hoping that the man could help him.

The boy was nervous; not only becouse he had little time to finish the bracelet, but also becouse the nightmare he had had was still haunting him. He shook it off, and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, a rebotic voice greeted "Hello! I am Norm, who is this?"

"Hi Norm, it's me, Phineas, can you let me in?" the boy responded, Doof having programmed the robot to respond to his voice aswell.

"Oh, hello young sir! Of course!" the robot said, then unlocked the door. Phineas entered and rode the elevator to the top floor. Once upstairs, he knocked on the door and waited. Moments later he heard the lock click. The door opened and Doofenshmirtz was standing there with a smile "Oh Phineas hello! Come in!" The man greeted and motioned for the boy to come in.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Doof asked, referring to the unannaunced visit. Phineas smiled and responded "Well, I actually came to you becouse I'm in a bit of a pickle and I need help..." the boy explained. Doofenshmirtz raised an eyebrow and asked "Alright, what do you need help with?"

Phineas scrarched the pack of his head, a trademark move he did whenever he was nervous about something, and began "Well, I wanted to make something perfect and special for my girlfriend since it's our first Christmas as an official couple, and after thinking about it I finally came up with this-" he took out some blueprints out of his ppcket and handed them to thr scientist. Doof scanned them quickly, impressed at what he saw, then returned his gaze to Phineas "-and I need help finishing the design and building it, becouse I have to have it finished by tomorrow. Can you help me out?" Phineas finished and finally asked.

Doof eyed him, and then smiled "You didn't even have to ask, of course I'll help you out. I think its sweet that you want to make something special for your little Fräulein, it reminds me of the time I made something for my first ever girlfriend. Nice girl, she gave me the inspirstion to take over the Tri-State Area and had this crazy dream of becoming a pop-star, which, oddly enough, she did..." Doof said.

"Really? Who was that, and what did you make for her?" Phineas asked.

Doof waved his hand "Oh just some girl named Linda. She wanted to see some movie so I made a machine to make the movie's sound 5th Dimensional!" Doof proudly exclaimed, then put on an embarassed look "Unfortunately, the idea kind of backfired, and I never saw her again..."

"Really? Wow, my mother used to be a pop-star and she's named Lynda aswell, crazy coinsidence right?" Phineas said jokingly, unable to put 1 and 1 together.

"Yes, that is strange." Doofenshmirtz agreed, then shrugged "Any way, enough about the past, you're saying that you want to make a bracelet that can realign stars for your girlfriend?" Phineas nodded "Alright, but why? I mean wouldn't it be much simpler to just buy her a box of chocolates or something?" Doof asked, which made Phineas frown slightly.

"Well, I wanted to at first" the boy admitted "but then my sister made me realise just how important it is to give her something really special, so I decided to make this bracelet instead" Phineas explained.

Dr.D looked at the designs once again, then asked "And you need this by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, becouse I thought that giving it to her on Christmas Eve, so that she could use it right away" Phineas explained, then made a hopeful experssion "so, you think we can do it?"

Doofenshmirtz thought long and hard, and finally sighed "Well, it's going to take all day, but if all goes well, this bracelet should be done by tonight". Hearing those words made Phineas almost jump with delight, now knowing that he would not dissapoint Isabella tomorrow.

Phineas then remembered something "Oh right, I almost forgot, mom told me that she invited you over on Christmas eve. You are comming right?"

Doof nodded, then came to a sudden realisation "Um, what was your mother's maiden name again?" Doof asked.

"Linda Flynn, why?" The boy asked, not understanding the question.

Doof stood there with a dumbstruck expression, as if he had just found out the meaning of life. Phineas raised an eyebrow "What is it?"

"A story for another day" Dr.D said with a monotone voice, then walked into the lab. Phineas scratched the back of his head and shrugged, then followed the man into his lab, ready to start working on hismpresent for Isabella, every second being precious now.

The two spent the majority of the day inside the lab, only leaving it to get some food and go to the bathroom. Phineas, whenever he didn't understand something, asked Doofenshmirtz for help and vice-versa, both of them sharing their knowledge and experience with each other. Doof kept trying to talk Phineas into putting a self-destruct button onto the bracelet, but the boy told him that he'd rather not.

As they worked, the sun slowly but steadily moved across the sky, and by the time they had finished making the bracelet, it was already set.

"DONE!" Phineas exclaimed proudly, holding the bracelet high into the air. Doof had a look of satistaction on his face, happy that they had managed to pull it off with plenty of time to spare.

The scientist walked over to Phineas "I have to admit, it turned out quite nicely" he stated, and it was true, the bracelet looked absolutely stunning with its many heart and flower shaped engravings, the pink/pirple color blending very nicely and to top it all off a golden button in the shape of a heart.

Phineas smiled "Well, guess there's only one thing left to do now, test it out!" He exclaimed. The two inventors walked onto te many start visible now, since the sun had set.

Phineas smiled "Ok, 3...2..1... here we go!" He exclaimed again, and pressed the button. Moments later, the two invontors noticed that the stars in the sky had actually started moving. After a few seconds, they were in the shape of a rocket.

Doof raised an eyebrow "A rocket? Wasn't it supposed to be in the shape of your girlfriend's head?" the man asked curiously. Phineas smiled "It is, but I want her to be the first one to see it, so I made it into the shape of a rocket for testing" the boy explained.

Doofenshmirtz then patted him on the back "Well, I'm sure she'll be happy. Any way, I don't want to sound rude but could you go home now? I'm expecting my old friend and some of his friends for Poker night and still have to prepare some things" Doof stated.

"No problem. And thanks for helping me out, I'd have never finished this thing in time alone. I'll see you tomorrow!" The boy told hum, then headed towards the door "Bye!" Phineas exclaimed and headed home, satisfied with how the day had turned out.

 _1 hour later, still at D. Inc._

Dr.D had just finished preparing everything, when he heard his doorbell. He walked to the door and opened it, and saw Perry, Monogram, Commander Carl, Peter the Panda and Planty standing there.

"Hello Heinz" Monogram greeted him, casually raising his hand "So, you ready lose?" the retired major asked him with a smirk. Doof smirked back "Sorry _Francis!_ But it is you who shall taste defeat!" Doof shot back.

"We'll just see about that..." Monogram said, then the group entered. They sat down at the table and Peter put on a dealer's hat. He mixed the cards, then handed Carl, Perry, Dr.D, Monogram and Planty each a hand "Game on!" Monogram exclaimed.

...

"Straight!" Carl yelled

Perry showed his hand, he had a Flush.

"Hah! Full house!" Doof yelled.

Monogram smirked "Straight flush!" The others frowned. As he was about to take the coins, Peter the Panda stopped him. "What!? I have the highest hand!" Monogram stated. Peter shook his head, then pointed to platy. In front of him was, look at behold, a Royal Flush.

The four groaned in frustrstion. "That's the 5th time in a row! He must be cheating!" Carl exclaimed, Planty indeed having beaten them 6 times in a row now.

Monogram frowned "It's not cheating, it's just skill Carl! I mean look at that poker face!" Monogram stated and pointed at planty "It's like he has no emotions at all!"

"Yes, he is quite a formidable opponent" Doof admitted. He looked at the clock. "Oh, I had Norm make us a snack, it should be ready by now, come on fellas!" Doof stood up and went towards the dining room. The group stood up and followed him.

Peter then remembered abuot Planty, and quickly walked back to carry him to the dining room. Once Planry was safely in his arms, the panda made his was back to the dining room, but was stopped in his tracks as he felt a sudden pain in his little panda foot. Peter looked down, and spotted something shiny on the carpet. The panda picked it up and eyed the object; a very small purple screw of some sort. The panda shrugged, and simply threw it over his shoulder, thinking it was nothing too important, then joined the group in the dining room.

* * *

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas was busy wrapping the presents he had bought, paying particular attention to the bracelet he had made for Isabella.

Behind him, little Amanda was trying to sneak a peek at her present. While she did believe in Santa, she also knew that it was traditional to exchange presents for some reason. Phineas spotter her in the corner of his eye, and turned around. Amanda quickly hid behind the door, hoping for her presence to remain unnoticed, but Phineas walked to her and eyed the girl, while she put her hands behind her back and gave him a sheepish smile. "Amanda, you know that it's against the rules to find out what your present is before Christmas, and if you break that rule, Santa won't bring you anything" he jokingly stated.

The girl crossed her arms and smirked confidently "Not to worry uncle Phineas, I've been the perfect girl all year long, so I know Santa will bring me what I wished for!"

"And what would that be?" Phineas playfully asked.

"A BABY BROTHER!" The small girl exclaimed, causing Phineas to drop his expression, while Amanda stood there in a confident pose.

 _Meanehile, at the North Pole_

Santa was sitting behind his desk, gripping his head with both of his hands while staring at Amanda's wishlist. The big man in red stated in a worried voice "I am in big trouble..."

 _Back in Danville_

"Um, Amanda, don't you think that's a little much to ask for?" He asked her, worried at just how Jeremy and Candace would react to her wish.

"Nope" the girl casually stated, then walked downstairs. "Well, looks like Candace and Jemery are going to have their hands full..." he said to himself, then turned his attention back to the presents. He had but one present left to wrap up; the bracelet. As he held it in his hands, the boy smiled. He had done it, he had successfully made the perfect gift Isabella wanted from him and tomorrow evening she would see just how good of a boyfriend he was.

He spent the next 30 minutes wrapping it with great care, and once he was finally satisfied he put in onto the table.

The boy then got up and stretched, then proceeded to go downstairs. He went into the kitchen to get a snack not having eaten anything decent aside from some Bratwúrst Doof had made for them. In the kitchen, he spotter his father in law Lawrence sitting there and reading a book while drinking tea.

"Hello my boy!"

"Hey dad! Have you seen Ferb anywhere, he wasn't in our room when I came back"

"He and Vanessa are visiting her mother, becouse she won't be able to make it tomorrow. They should be back tomorrow morning" the man explained, then raised his cup "Care for some tea?"

"No thanks dad, I'm not thirsty, I'm just hungry" he explained, to which Lawrence raised an eyebrow "I thought you had eaten out with Isabella or something"

"Why would you have assumed that?"

"Well, you were gone thr entire day, so I figured you had decided to spend the day with her"

"Actually, I haven't even seen Isabella all day" the boy admitted.

"How so?"

"Well, I've spent the entire day making the perfect present for her, so I didn't have any time to see her today"

"What on Earth possesed you to do that?" Lawrence asked, this behavious being new for Phineas.

"Nothing possesed me! I just thought that she would like to have a very special present since it's our first Christmas as a couple" the boy explained.

"Perfect present? Now what on Earth could that be?" The man asked curiously.

"Well, a bracelet that will realign the stars into the shape of her face, like her grandfather had promised her before he passed away"

"Well, it sure sounds interesting enough, but are you sure that it isn't a bit too much? Isabella seems like such a simple and sweet girl, and on top of that you two have known each other since your childhoods, I'm sure you didn't have to make something so extraordinary for her" the man explained.

Phineas smiled "I know that she's a sweet and simple girl, which is exactly why I want to show her how much she truly means to me"

"Well, if you think it's the right thing to do. I hope all goes well!" the man told him with a smile.

"Thanks dad! And no worries, I've got everything planned out, nothing could possibly go wrong." Phineas reassuringly told his father. Phineas then opened the fridge and took out some leftover pizza he spotted, heated it up, and took it upstairs with him. After filling his empty stomach, the boy picked up his cellphone and called Isabella, wanting to hear her voice, since he had not seen her all day.

The phone rang a couple of times, and then he heard her speak up "Hello'

'Hi Isabella! You comming over tomorrow to help decorate?"

"You bet! I wouldn't miss it for the world, you know I've always loved helping you decorate your house'

"Awesome! I'm really sorry I couldn't see you today"

"No worries, I had to work double overtime any way, becouse the other waitress managed to catch a cold aswell!"

'Sorry to hear that. But if it makes you feel any better, I didn't get much reast either, since I spent the day working on something VERY important'

'Oh right, I forgot about that. What did that guy want with you any way?'

Phineas felt a hint of guilt for lying to her, but told himself that since he had done it for her, it wasn't really lying, but more like keeping the suprise a secret. "Oh, just some invention, nothing special"

'Oh no...' she replied, remembering the last time Phineas had helped Doof build something back in high school. After working for aboit 10 minutes, the small device blew the citie's power grid, and they were left with nonpower for over 2 weeks!

'No worries, it's fine this time. *yawn* hah, any way, I'm going to bed since I have to get up early tomorrow. See you then ok?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed.

"Alright then, bye."

"Bye" she replied, and waited for him to hang up.

Phineas then repeated in a softer voice "Bye"

She laughed sligtly "Alright, goodbye Phineas, you can hang up now" she stated.

"No, you hang up" he teased.

"OK" *line cuts*

Phineas made a confused expression "Hello... Hello?" She had hung up on him...

The boy eyed his phone for a few moments as if it were a piece of alien technology, his brain struggling to comprehend the situation, then said "Note to self, never try flirting over the phone." The boy then went into the bathroom and took a long shower, jumped into his pajamas and fell asleep with only 4 words in his mind; _tomorrow's the day!_

* * *

The next morning after everyone had gathered up, including Isabella, Ferb and Vanessa, the later two having returned a short while ago, the whole family started decorating the house. Lawrence and Phineas worked mostly on the roof, hanging a great many different coloured lights on it, and a big Santa statue that lit up. Phineas even fell off of the roof once, but was lucky that the snow had cushioned his fall.

Jeremy and Ferb worked on both the front and back -yards, placing various Christmas themed sculptures down, and building small snowmen, hanging up lights etc. Amanda watched the two work, and was also happy to lend a hand whenever a snowman had to be built; this also resulted in a few snowball fights, which Ferb always won.

Vanessa had decided to join Linda in decorating the interior of the house, the two women sharing a lot of design ideas, the only real problem was choosing which one to take, since there were many good ones they had come up with; Linda wanted to go with a more modern theme with lots of lights, hollies hanging from the ceiling and lots of red shiny Christmas tape all over the house, while Vanessa suggested a much more humbler and traditional design with small angel stagues, white and silver tape and even went as far as suggesting a Christmas crib underneath the Christmas tree. In the end, the two women decided to combine both ideas, since neither could decide which one was better.

In the kitchen, Candace and Isabella were busy preparing various foods. Candace had decided to take over the main course, which would consist of a a big Roast turkey with lots of stuffing, Fish, Christmas ham, mashed potatoes and some Prime rib. Vivian had promised to bring over some Tamales and Menudo, while Isabella took over the desert, sweets and other similar things, such as Chocolate fudge, Fruitcake, Gingerbread in the form of gingerbread men, apple and mince pie and to finish it all off, some Boiled custard and Eggnog.

Candace watched Isabella and how she enthusiastically cooked, humming to herself what Candace could recognise as 'Gitchi Gitchi Goo' while smiling brightly. "Wow, you sure seem motivated" Candace stated.

Isabella smiled at her "Well, if am to marry _the_ Phineas Flynn one day, I have to make sure that I can cook perfectly, especially sweets since he loves them so much!"

Candace chuckled "Wow, you really are head over heals for him, aren't you?"

"I have been for since the day I met him. I mean he's smart, funny, reliable-" she then saw Phineas fall from the roof yet again, somehow landing in the excact same spot as last time "I'M OK!" The boy shouted. Isabella then laughed a bit "-and clumsy!"

Candace smiled, then inquired "So, this is your first Christmas as a couple. You excited?"

"I guess I am. I mean it is something special right?"

"Yes, yes it is. I still remember my first Christmas with Jeremy. He traded in his guitar just to get me these earrings" the woman pointed at the said earring.

"Aww, that was so sweet of him!"

"And, you have any similar expectations?" Candace asked, causing Isabella to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you expecting him to give you something really special aswell dummy."

"Well, it would be nice, but it doesn't really matter that much if I'm honest"

Candace widened her eyes in disbelief, the girl's logic being beyond her comprehension "What do you mean it doesn't matter? Of course it matters, you just said it youself that it's your very first christmas as boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Yeah, but I don't really care about presents too much Candace."

"Well why not!?" The woman exvlaimed.

Isabella sighed "I already tried explaining this to Phineas when he asked me, It's becouse-"

"Mommy!" Amanda exclaimed, standing in front of the kitchen

"Hold that thought Isabella" Candace told her, then turned to her doughter"What is it sweet pea?"

"Doddy asked if you could run to the store and get some sparkly lights. Uncle Ferb and him need them to finish decorating the fence" the small girls explained.

"Now? Can't it wait?" Amanda shook her head "Alright, tell him I'm already on my way" Candace said in a samowhat tired voice, and Amanda nodded, then headed outside. Candace turned towards Isabella "I have to go, otherwise they won't be able to finish decorating in time... can you take over my share of the cooking in the meantime?"

"Of course! I did get my 'Cooking-patch' after all!" Isabella proudly said.

"Great, I'll try to hurry back. Sorry about this."

"No problem" Isabella reassured her and with that, Candace left. Isabella thrn thought "Wait, wasn't I about to tell her something?". Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of builing water, and so she went back to cooking, now forced to fill in for Candace aswell. She heard the soind of someone falling into snow (guess who) but didn't even bother to look, alredy knowing the awsner, and instead focused on cooking the food.

 _Later that night, on Christmas eve_

"Alright dad, fire it up!" Phineas exclaimed, ready to turn the lights on. The men had finally finished decorsting the exterior of the house. The whole family was now gathered outside, eager to see just how beautyful the house would look once Lawrence connected it all to a flow of electricity.

Lawrence connected the main cable, and the many lights all turned on, illuminating the dusk.

"Wow! Pretty!" Little Amanda stated, her mouth open wide at the sight. Even though she had seen this in the previous years, it never ceased to amaze her just how much preetier the house looked with all these lights hanging on it.

Isabella spoke up "You're right Amanda, it looks absolutely gorgeous! You guys really outdid youselves this year!"

"You got that right Bella" Vanessa told her "I bet even my dad will like it, and he isn't exactly the biggest Christmas fan" the gild added.

Linda then spoke up "Well, enough standing around, we'd better get inside before the guests start arriving."

Isabella then spoke up "I'm just going to go home and change into something a bit more compfortable, and I'll come back in like an hour or so with my parents."

"Alright Izzy. See you then!" The boy told her, and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. The rest of the family then entered the house, to add some last minute finishing touches. Phineas, although he did not show it on the outside, was restless. Once dinner was over, they would exchange presents, and it would be the moment of truth for him; he would find out if Isabella liked his gift or not. He went upstairs to change into some more Christmasy-themed clothes, and came back down wearing a red sweater with snowflakes on it. The rest were dressed similarly, Vanessa (for whatever reason) was even wearing raindeer antlers on her head. Lawrence also had a Santa-hat reating on his head.

Phineas helped his mother prepare the table, then suddenly heard the doorbell ring "I'll get it!" He exclaimed. He walked to the door and opened it, and saw grandma Betty Jo, grandpa Clyde, and Ferb's grandparents Reginald and Winifred standing there, the British couple having flown all the way from England to be here.

"Hello Phineas! Merry Christmas!" grandpa Clyde gleefully greeted him.

The elderly group entered the house, and were welcomed by Linda "Hi mom and dad, glad you two could make it! And Reginald, Lawrence was so happy when he heard that you and your wife would be comming over aswell!"

"Yes, we thought it would be nice to come visit your humble abone given the occasion, where is my dear son any way?" Reginald replied.

"He's in the living room watching TV with Ferb and Jeremy. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you two" . The two then walked past her into the living room, Reginald eager to talk to both Lawrence and Ferb, and Winifred wantin to meet thd lovely young lady Ferb kept talking about.

Betty Jo then began "So Phineas, I heard you finally managed to seduce that girl across the street"

"MOM!" Linda exclaimed, not too happy with the word choise she had used. Phineas smiled "I wouldn't say 'seduced' I'd say more like finally catch onto her hints..." the boy admitted.

Clyde laughed and patted him on the back "Well, you can tell us all about it sometime. For now, I think I'm going to go find your sister and that little granddaughter of mine. You comming Betty Jo?"

"Of course, I'm not letting you hog the little darling all for youself Clyde" she replied. Linda then said "They're probably upstairs with Vanessa. Come on, I'm sure Amanda will be happy to see you both. Phineas, you watch the door in the meantime alright?"

"Ok mom" the boy agreed, and the three headed upstairs. Soon enough, the doorbell rand and Phineas went to open it. He then spotted Dr.D, dressed in his usual white lab coat. Behing him was Jeremy's father, his mother and a now teenage Suzy standing there. Jeremy's father had an angry look on his face and was tapping his foot, Doof on the other hand was smiling, happy to have actually been invited somewhere.

"Hello Phineas. I hope I'm not too late, it's just that I met these nice folks who claimed to be headed here aswell, and got held up talking" the man explained.

"Held up talking?" Jeremy's father angrily said "You crashed into my car with that...thing!" He then pointed to Doof's truck, which was actually a transformed Norm "I am Norm!" The robot gleefully said.

Doof waved his hand "Meh, details... Any way, happy Easter!"

"It's Christmas you idiot!" Jeremy's father shouted, unable to comprehend how anyone could be so ingnorant.

"Now honey, calm down! Remember, it's Christmas. There's no need to become upset" his wife reminded him inan attempt to calm him down. The man then grumbled and flatly stated "Fine"

"Any way, come on in." Phineas said, and so the group entered. Doofenshmirtz asked "I heard that Vanessa was already over" just as he finished saying it, Vanessa walked down the stairs with Candace, the two women having decided to leave Amanda upstairs with Candace's grandparents.

"Hey dad!" She greeted upon seeing her father, happy ghat he had shown up. "So, I guess you've already met Candace's father in law" she pointed out, Jeremy's father standing behind him "Yep! Jim and me just met outside"

"I'ts JACK!" the man stated angrily, upset that Doof hadn't even bothered to remember is name. Vanessa ignored that. Candace then spoke up "Any way... Mr. Johnson, Jeremy is in the living room in case you were wondering" the woman stated. The Johnsons then walked past her and into the living room. Suzy glared at her slightly as she walked past her; the girl had accepted the fact that Jeremy was now her husband, but she still didn't like her too much, something Candace hoped would change in time.

Doofenshmirtz spoke up "So Vanessa, where's that little boyfriend of yours?"

"It's Ferb dad, you could have at least remembered his name by now... he's in the living room aswell, why?"

"I want to properly thank him for helping me get off the roof the other day" the man explained.

"Oh, alright then, follow me" Vanessa stated, then led Doofenshmirtz into the living room. She turned her head back at Phineas "You comming?" she asked

"I'll catch up later, right now I'm waiting for Isabella and her parents to show up. You go ahead" he explained.

"Suit yourself" she said before leading her father into the living room where most of the guests were gathered. The boy then turned his attention towards the door, and looked at the clock that was mounted on the wall. He stared at it for about 10 minutes, then finally heard a knock on the door. He literally ran to it, took a deep breath, then opened it "Hi!" the boy shouted. He spotted Isabella standing there with a smile, and Vivian behind her holding a playte of Tamales.

"Hi Phin!" Isabella immediately responded, happy to see him.

"Hello Phineas" Vivian greeted. Phineas eyed the two for a moment "Hey, where's your dad Izzy?" he asked, expecting the man to be with them.

"He got called to work becouse some machine broke down, so he won't be comming tonight" Isabella explained.

"That's a shame... any way, come on in"

The two entered, and the boy took their coats and hung them on a nearby coat stand. Vivian then eyes the interior, and was impressed at what she saw "*whistle* you really outdid yourselves this year" she commented.

"Yeah, Vanessa and mom went a little overboard with it" he joked. Linda walked into the scene "Hi Vivian, Isabella. Glad you two could make it. But where's Carlos?"

"Work" Vivian replied bluntly.

"I'm sorry that he'll miss out on the festivities. Any way, I see you gals brought some Tamales" the woman stated with a smile

"Si, where should I put them" Vivian then asked

"In the kitchen, I was just setting up the table so you came just in time. Come" Linda told her, and the two went into the kitchen, leaving Phineas and Isabella alone. Phineas noticed that Isabella was holding something behind her back, and smiled "So, I guess I didn't make it onto the naughty list then?" he asked jokingly. Isabella laughed at that "Looks like it" she replied, and he walked over to her and have her a passionate kiss, then told her "You can put that under the tree for now, and we'll open the gifts after dinner"

"Alright" she stated, then walked into the living room where the rest of the group was, exept for Vivian and Linda who were placing the ood onto the table. Isabella put the small packege under the tree. Linda then walked into the room with a smile "Well, now that everyone is here, we can finally start dinner. Come along everyone" the woman stated, and the family members followed her. As they spotted the table, their mouths began to water at the delightful sight. Everyone sat down, and Linda stated "Well everyone, dig in!"

* * *

"So you were the nutjob who launched old Ben into the sky!?" Reginald angrily exclaimed to Doofenshmirtz, the two having a very lively conversation on the couch. Dinner had gone by, and everyone was absolutely stuffed. After they had finished eating, some went into the living room while others stayed in the kitchen and talked. Reginald wanted to meet the man whose daughter was now dating his grandson, and the two ended up in a LONG conversation, Doof explaining his former career as an (unsuccessful) evil scientist, and his new profession as a high school science teacher. The rest of the grandparents had decided to play with Amanda, the girl becomming more and more restless by the minute, wanting to get her presents from them.

The parents remained in the kitchen, and were discussing the fact that their kids had grown up so quickly, while Candace and Jeremy went to Suzy in an attempt to calm thetension between her and Candace.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Vanessa were meanwhile caught up in a conversation about future plans, the three asking Vanessa about her job, since she had already finished collage long ago.

Eventually, Amanda couldn't take it any more, and asked in frustration "Is it time for the presents yet?". Linda heard her all the way into the kitchen, chuckled, then said loud enough for everyone to hear "Alright everyone, I think it's about time that we exchange the gifts"

"FINALLY!" The 5-year-old girl exclaimed, and rushed to the Christmas tree and eagerly began looking for a present with her name on it, causing the rest of the group to chuckle at the sight.

"Well, come on everyone!" Phineas exclaimed, and so the rest of them went to the tree aswell. Doof was the first one to find his presents. One was from Phineas, and the other one from Ferb and Vanessa. The 3rd one, however, had no signature on it. Doof asked "Um, who is this one from?". Everyone looked at the present, noone remembering having put it there. Vanessa then spotted Perry on the couch with a present in his paws (most likely the one from Phineas), and the platypus winked at her, which in caused her to smile slightly.

Amanda was the next one to find her present. She found the one Phineas had baught for her and unwrapped it with great haste, and screamed with joy "A limited edition Ducky Momo plushy! Thanks uncle Phineas!" the girl then hugged him, and then grandpa Clyde spoke up "Oh sweetie! I think I just found another present with your name on it!" The girl gave him a gleeful look, then ran to him, eager to find out hat it was.

Everyone else eventually found their presents, and thanked the people who had given them. Phineas then spotted a present with hin name on it, and picked it up. _From Isabella_ it read. The boy smiled, then look at the girl, who smiled at him. Hw wanted to open it, but he stopped himself, which confused Isabella. She walked over to him and asked "What's wrong? Don't you wana open it?". Phineas smiled, then spotted his own present, and handed it to her "I do, but I want you to see yours first" he explained.

Isabella took the present, and then opened it. Upon taking the top of the box off, she gasped at what she saw; a beautiful pink/purple coloured bracelet with a golden heart. She looked at the boy, who seemed nervous for some reason "Phineas, this looks beautyful! Where did you get it?"

"Well, I kind of made it myself" he explained nervously.

"Awww... that was so sweet of you" she told him.

"If you think it looks good, just wait till you see what it does!" he exclaimed, causin her to raise an eyebrow. "You see, I spent a whole day making it with Dr.D-"

"So _that's_ what you were doing there the entire day..." she concluded.

"Yeah, sorry about that... Any way, come on outside, so I can show you what it does, you're gonna love it!" he exclaimed, then grabbed her by the hand and practically dragged her outside. "Phineas, why did we come outside?" she asked, unsure of why he had dragged her outin the middle of the night.

The boy then pointed to the sky "Becouse of _that_!" He Exclaimed. Isabella looked up noticed nothing special. She eyed him, and he smiled, then pointed at the braceled "That's no ordinary bracelet. You see that big golden heart" she nodded "Well, it's actually a heart shaped button" he explained. She looked at it "Well, what does it do?" she asked curiously. "Well, press it and find out!" he exclaimed. She did so, then noticed him pointing at the sky with his eyes closed and a proud smile, so she looked up. She stared at it for a minute or two, then heard him exclaim "Well?"

"Well what? Am I supposed to see anything?" she asked him. The boy opened his eyes, then looked at the sky. To his suprise, there was nothing up there; the stars were the same as before she had pressed it. "What the?" he asked out loud, then pressed the button on the bracelet a few more times, but no matter how many times he pressed it, the stars remained the same. "No..." he whispered silently, a devestated look on his face. Isabella grew concerned "Phineas, is everything alright?" she asked him.

The boy stared at her with that same expression, then did something nobody, not even the family members watching from from the window had expected. He turned around and ran down the street as fast as he could "PHINEAS!" Isabella exclaimed, but he kept running until he was out of her sight.

* * *

Phineas was sitting on a bench in the park, hunched over and looking at the ground. _I'm a failure_ he sadly thought. He had had but one job, to give his girlfriend the perfect gift she wanted and deserved for Christmas, and in doing so prove that he was a worthy boyfriend, but he had failed. For whatever reason, the bracelet didn't work, and the one special thing he though he could have done for the girl he loved had gone ro ruin. How could he face after what had hapened? He had made a fool of himself in front of her, promising her something really special, but he was unable to deliver in the end.

What's worse is that he had run away instead of facing her. Why had he done it? Becouse of the fear of the nightare he had had a few night ago comming true? Becouse he didn't want to see her disappointed face? The boy couldn't awnser that question, but he was only sure of one thing; that Isabella probably hated him now.

"Maybe I should just spend the night here? That way, she can't break up with me until tomorrow at least..." he spoke to nobody in particular, still staring at the ground.

"You'll freeze if you do that boy" he heard a voice say. Phineas looked up, and saw an elderly man with a white mustache and white hair and dressed in a brown coat standing there. Phineas guessed that he was around 80 years old. The man smiled "May I sit down?" he asked with noticable hispanic accent.

"Suit yourself" the boy sadly replied, then looked down again. The man sat next to him in silence. After a few minutes, he spoke up "So, why are you here all alone boy, shouldn't you be with your family?" the man asked. Phineas didn't reply immediately, not really in the mood to awnser. After another few minutes, Phineas finally replied "I was, but then I ran off after I let someone very special to me down..."

"I'm sorry to hear that" the man said.

"It's ok, and you? Why aren't you with your family?"

The man smiled slightly "Well, I can't really see them anymore"

"Why not?" Phineas asked, wondering what could possibly be the reason. The man didn't awnser, but instead and asked "Who did you let down boy, if you don't mind telling me?" Phineas took a deep breath, then awnsered slowly "My... My girlfriend. You see, It's our first Chrismas as a couple, and she wanted me to get her the perfect present, but I failed" the boy sadly explained.

"The perfect present? Why would she want that?" the man asked. Phineas then replied "Well, my sister told me that it's becouse she wants to see if I'm truly boyfriend material. You see, I've known her since my childhood and never noticed her hints until I almost lost her, so my sister told me to get her something very special, otherwise she would be mad at me"

The man redirected his gaze into the sky, then chuckled. Phineas looked at him curiously "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you actually believe such nonsense. Boy, if you ask me, you're putting this out of proportion" the man explained, confusing Phineas. "What do you mean?" he asked the elderly man.

"Boy, people who truly love you don't care about silly presents, they care about spending time with you. I, for example, used to give my granddaughter various things. But I didn't do it becouse I wanted to impress her or prove anything to her like you are trying with your girlfriend, I did it becouse it means seeing her smile and spending time with her, and she loved spending time with me" the man explained.

"But I promised that she would love it and that it would be perfect, then let her down! At least you never let your granddaughter down!" Phineas argued. The man then sighed "That is not entirely true, I did let her down once..." he sadly explained. Phineas raised an eyebrow "Really? How did you let her down?"

The man looked up into the sky again, then sadly stated "I made a promise I coudn't keep" the man said softly, the looked at Phineas "Listen son, just go talk to her and explain the sutiation, I'm sure she'll understand" the man explained.

"You think so?"

"I know so. I would do the same myself if I still could" the man explained. "Just remember, it's not the present, but the thought behind it that truly counts. And since you did put your heart into that bracelet, I'm sure she loves it as it is" the man finished with a smile.

"You're probably right" Phineas realised and smiled warmly. He then heard a female voice shouting 'PHINEAS' loudly. It was Isabella, who was running towards him. The boy stood waved to her, but suddenly realised something "Wait a minute, how did you know it was a bracelet?" Phineas turned around but to his suprise, the man was gone, not even leaving any footprints behind.

Isabella caught up to him, and wrapped him in a tight hug "Phineas, I'm so glad that I found you! Why did you run off like that, you had me worried sick!" She told him with a worried voice. The boy returned the hug. "I'm sorry Izzy, I guess I just got scared" he explained.

Isabella pulled away just enough so that she could look him in the eyes "Scared? Scared of what?"

"That you might have been dissapointed at my present. I promised you the best gift ever, but it didn't even work in the end." He explained with a sad voice.

"What are you talking about Phineas? I absolutely love this bracelet, it's beautyful" she told him in an attempt to cheer him up.

"But it's just a regular bracelet since it doesn't work, and it was supposed to realign the stars for you" he told her. Isabella raised an eyebrow "Realign the stars? Why"

"Becouse I talked to you mother the other day, and she told me about your grandfather and his last promise to you that he couldn't keep, so I wanted to fulfill it for him and prove that I'm a good boyfriend. But I guess that didn't work out"

He looked at Isabella, who now had teary eyes. "I'm sorry Isabella! Please, don't be cry! I-" she cut him off by giving him a big kiss and hugging him again.

"But... I though you were crying becouse you were sad" Phineas told her

"I'm not crying becouse I'm sad, I'm crying becouse I'm happy Phin" she explained

"Happy? But, why? Aren't you mad at me for dissapointing you?" He asked the girl.

She once again looked him in the eyes "Dissapointing? Phineas, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, how could I possibly be mad at you after all the effort you put into making a special present just for me?"

"But it doesn't even work" he protested

"I don't care about that Phineas, all I care about is the fact I mean so much to you that you would go as far as realigning the stars for me."

"Well of course I would Isabella, I love you" he stated while looking at her lovingly. She leaned in close "I love you to" she whispered, and the two closed their eyes and shared a long kiss. Once thry broke apart, whineas again asked "So you're really not mad that it's not as special as I promised it would be?"

"I told you Phin, I have two good reasons why it doesn't matter what you get me, the main one being the fact that I love you, and always want to be with you no matter what" she told him.

"Me to Izzy" he replied. Isabella then stated "Well, we'd better head home before anyone gets worried sbout us" Phineas then took her hand, and the two started their walk home.

When they were almost to the house, Phineas remembered "Isabella, younsaid there were two reassons, what's the second one? You never did tell me" he stated, wanting to find out.

Isabella said casually "Oh, I'm Jewish, I don't celebrate Christmas" upon hearing this, Phineas stopped in the middle of the road, eyes wide in realisation. The two then spotted the rest of the family running towards them "Kids, what happened? Are you two alright?" Linda asked.

Phineas smiled "We're fine mom. I just got a little upset about my present for Isabella not working is all, but I found out thay it doesn't really matter what present you give, what truly matters is the thought behind it" Phineas explained.

"Yep, the only thing I really wanted for Christmas was for you to show me just how much you loved me" she told him, and the two kissed, causing everyone to 'awwwww' in response.

"Wow, that was corny" Candace commented.

"Well it _is_ a Christmas special after all" Ferb stated, to which everyone nodded. Linda then spoke up "Well, it's still Christmas eve, who wants some pie?" Linda asked, to which everyone raised their hands and they walked back into the house, Isabella and Phineas deciding to stay outside a bit longer, along with Doofenshmirtz who was looking at Phineas strangely. Phineas then commented "Well, aside from the bracelet not working, I'd say tonight was pretty awesome"

"Yep!" Isabella agreed.

Doofenshmirtz then spoke up "Yes I was wondering, what did you mean by 'not working'?" The scientist asked curioisly, scratching his head.

Phineas raised an eyebrow "Well, she pressed the button, but nothing happened" he then explained. Doof looked at him strangely, then turned around and walked into the house, but before he fully closed the door, he stated "Might wanna look up kid" then closed it.

"Look up? What does he-"

"Um, Phineas" Isabella interrupted him, then pointed to the sky. Phineas looked up, and opened his mouth at what he saw; up in the sky, the stars were aligned in the shape of not only Isabella, but him aswell, both inside a big heart. The girl took his hand as the two stared into the sky and smiled. The wind then blew slightly, and Phineas could have sworn that he heard the words ' _Looks like I kept my promise after all. Take care of my granddaughter will you boy? And Merry Christmas!'_

"You too old man, you to..." Phineas softly said, gazing into the sky with the girl he loved, their love having grown stronger than ever.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **End notes**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this Christmas story. As always, a MASSIVE thank you to everyone that reads and supports my work. Please favourite and review, and to everyone out there, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **P.S. New Year's special comming soon, be ready!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	2. An Unexpected Epilogue

**An unexpected epilogue**

 **A/N: Just as the title sais, this is an unexpected epilogue I was asked to write. I didn't really plan for this, but decided "meh, why not?" so here you guys go! This would be a sort of 'Episode Credits' were this an actual episode.**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._ The plot aswell as any original characters do belong to me, and may only be used with my permission, but I'm not that strict about it so just msg. me if you want to use anything from this story**

* * *

"John, I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship" Doof explained to Jeremy's father. The man took Doof's hand off of his shoulder and angrily replied "For the 5th time already! IT'S JACK!' The man was angry that the scientist still hadn't remembered his name.

Everyone then heard the frong door close and spotted Phineas and Isabella. The young couple was holding hands as they walked in.

Linda greeted "Well, you two sure took your time. I was about to go check if everything was alright. What were you two doing outside so long any way?" the woman asked, the two having been outside for well over an hour.

Phineas smiled "Oh, just looking at the stars together" he explained, and Isabella put her head on his shoulder, happy that everything had turned out the way it did.

"Aww, that is just so sweet! I wish I'd have taken a picture of you two." Linda explained.

Candace suddenly put a hand on her stomach and groaned. Amanda looked at her with a worried expression "Mommy, are you ok?" her daughter asked her with a worried expression. Jeremy followed up "Is everything alright honey?"

Candace smiled slightly "I'm alright, I just felt sick all of a sudden... I think I need to go to the bathroom" she explained, then went upstairs. Amanda and Jeremy followed her.

Isabella suddenly remembered "Oh, I almost forgot! After you ran off earlier you dropped your present into the snow..." she then reached into her pocket and pulled out the small package "So here! Open it!" the girl said gleefully.

Phineas tore off the wrapping paper and opened the small box. He raised his eyebrow curiously "Um, it's just an empty picture frame" he stated, that indeed being her present. He looked at Isabella who had a smile on her face "I don't get it, is there something that I'm missing here?" He asked, being confused by her present.

"Well I was thinking that, since it's our first Christmas as a couple and all, we could take a picture together and put it into the frame. That way we'll always have the memories" she explained.

"Wait, your present for me is a framed picture of us both?" Phineas asked, wanting to make sure. Isabella then stated rather nervously "Kinda..." She then looked at him and asked in a worried voice "Do you, not like it?"

Phineas then stated "No, I don't like it".

This caused Isabella to widen her eyes in shock, those words shattering her fragile heart. But what the boy said next made the shattered pieces fall back together "I love it". After hearing those words, Isabella blushed slightly, and Phineas put a hand on her cheek and kissed her passionately.

Vanessa and Ferb were watching this from the side, and the latter stated "This is just getting ridiculous!" Vanessa nodded and crossed her arms "I'll say! Something interesting better happen in the next 5 seconds...". Just then, the doorbell rang, causing everyone to look at the door curiously.

"I wonder who it could be" Linda said, then opened the door. The group was suprised to see Buford, Baljeet, Django and Irving standing there.

"Hello" they greeted.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Phineas asked them.

Baljeet began "Sorry for the sudden intrusion, I hope we are not too late"

Isabella asked "Too late? Too late for what?"

Buford replied "Well, we heard you guys were going another Christmas special, so we decided to show up."

"We're kind of already done. Sorry." Isabella explained. Buford glared at Baljeet "See! I told ya we should have come sooner! But nooooooooooo..." The Indian boy gave him a sheepish smile in return.

"It's alright boys, Christmas isn't over yet! Why not come in for some Eggnog and pie?" Linda suggested, and the group entered.

They then heard a squee come from upstairs. The group rushed upstairs, and noticed an overexcited Amanda jumping up and down. They looked into the bathroom where they saw Candace and Jeremy with dumbstruck expressions on their faces.

"Did something happen?" Linda asked the two, but recieved no reply. Amanda then exclaimed "Guess what granny! Santa made my wish come true!"

Phineas widened his eyes and froze while Linda scratched her head in confusion, not understanding the small girl. Isabella then asked Phineas "Wish? What wish?"

"Well...you see...um..." Phineas wanted to explain, but was struggling to find the right words, causing everyone to eye him curiously. Outside on the roof, Santa was getting back into his sleigh. The bearded man sighed heavily, and Rudolph asked him "Something wrong boss?"

Santa bluntly replied "You have no idea..."

 **END**

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this fic. Please comment and review so I can know what you guys thought! Until next time, bye!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


End file.
